


Confessions

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Beta/Beta, Biting, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Rimming, no incest though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Questions have been left unanswered after last night's events and when an outside alpha tries to make his mark, Momo has to make a confession.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes it's been a while since I've posted but here is a long ass part to make up for it. 
> 
> This is set the day after the last part and is basically just full of smut.
> 
> WARNING: There is rape/non-con in the last chapter but the rest of this part is safe.

"You what?" Momo exclaimed loudly.

"You heard what I said asshole." Seijuro retorted.

"I just want to hear you say it again." The younger grinned.

"No." He muttered.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yes, or I'll tell mum and dad."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you really sure about that?" Momo quipped. He had him there. His younger brother was sly. He let out a sigh, he wasn't going to take the chance.

"Fine, but I'm never telling you anything again." He grumbled, looking pointedly at the boy. "I slept with the Matsuoka's maid." He finally repeated. Momo grinned widely.

"Was it good?" He questioned, leaning against the arm of the chair and looking up at his brother.

"Momo." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, was it?"

"I guess, I don't remember it all, I was a bit pissed." He retorted.

"Well what did you say to him this morning?" Momo asked.

"Nothing, he'd gone." Seijuro muttered.

"Ohh, so it really must've been bad then." Momo teased, letting out a laugh at his brother's expression.

"You little asshole." The elder exclaimed, getting the boy in a head lock and scrubbing at his hair.

"I was joking, I was joking." He laughed as the other let him go.

"You better be." He grunted. "You don't even know what you're talking about anyway, you're the biggest virgin I know." Momo frowned then shrugged.

"Whatever." He huffed, crossing him arms across his chest, turning away from his brother as if he were actually annoyed by the comment. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face though. If only Seijuro knew.

The door to the drawing room was suddenly swung open, both turning to look who it was. Sousuke appeared in the doorway.

"Young Masters, everyone is awaiting your arrivals at breakfast." He informed.

"On our way Sousuke." Seijuro replied, grabbing Momo by the arm and pulling him along beside him. He leaned in closer so only the boy could hear what he was going to say. "What should I do? Kisumi is going to be in there, how should I handle it."

"Oh so now your coming to me for advice." He quipped with a smirk.

"Shut up." The man grumbled, squeezing the younger's arm tighter.

"Alright well just act casual, and keep it discreet, you know." The boy suggested.

"Casual and discreet." He repeated to himself. "Yeah, I can do that." 

They approached the dining room, Sousuke holding the door open for them. Both siblings went to sit in their usual places. Momo looked up, Kisumi was across the table, pouring juice for the Matsuoka's. As he turned to the side the boy noticed a dark mark on his neck. It took him a few seconds to realise what it was. He tried to hold in a laugh and ended up snorting instead, the whole table looking at him.

"Excuse me." He pardoned as an excuse. He leaned over to Seijuro as close as he could. "Nice fucking job at being discreet." He sniggered.

"What?" Seijuro asked.

"Kisumi, his neck, look at it." The younger informed. Seijuro looked up, nearly spitting out his breakfast. There was a dark mark, just above the collar of his uniform. There was no way the maid could've covered it. He looked up, a blush spreading across his face as he realised Seijuro was watching him. He averted his eyes, instead looking at Rin as he spoke to him.

Seijuro looked down at his breakfast, sighing heavily. He needed to talk to Kisumi, sort out the events of last night, he had to know how the omega was feeling about it.

"I've got my advisor coming round later." Master Mikoshiba exclaimed to Lord Matsuoka. "I'd like for you to meet him so we can discuss our financial situation." The other man nodded. "Speaking of which, where's Nitori? I need him to go and arrange a room."

"He's busy in the kitchen Master." Sousuke informed.

"Kisumi can do it." Lord Matsuoka offered on behalf of his maid. The omega looked up promptly.

"Yes Sir." He answered. "I'll go right away." With that Kisumi left. Seijuro saw this as his chance. He stood up abruptly, he chair squeaking against the wooden floor. The whole room looked at him.

"Seijuro?" His father questioned. "Is everything alright."

"I have to go do a thing." He stuttered. Momo face palmed, so much for being casual and discreet. Seijuro left the room as quickly as possible, following after the maid.

He hadn't seen where he'd gone but he knew he'd still be upstairs. He stopped and inhaled deeply, trying to catch the omega's scent. It was weak but he knew he'd gone left out of the door, towards his father's bedroom. He moved quickly, running down the hall, looking in every room with an open door as he went. As he rounded the corner he saw Kisumi just a little further up, pushing open the door to the room.

"Kisumi!" He shouted, the maid turning to look at him. He slowed down once he had reached him, breathing heavily. "I need to talk to you, about last night."

"I know what you're going to say Master Seijuro and it's fine, you made a drunken mistake and you regret it, don't worry I won't tell anyone, I'll forget it even happened." Kisumi responded. Seijuro frowned, the omega was trying to put on a brave face, but his eyes were large, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"That's not what I was going to say." He muttered, looking down. "And was it that bad that you could forget about it so easily." The maid turned to him.

"No actually, it was the best sex I've ever had." He confessed. "You're the only alpha that's treated me like that."

"Like what?" Seijuro asked, his brow furrowing.

"Like an actual person, not just a hole to fuck." He answered. The alpha could hear the spite in his voice.

"Kisumi." He breathed. The omega looked down. Seijuro moved forward, hugging the maid, pulling him into his chest. "I'm sorry that happened to you." He murmured into his hair. "But I wouldn't treat you like that and I won't, I want you to know that, and I don't regret it, not one bit, you acting like it never happened is the last thing I want." Kisumi looked up at him, his eyes looking a little red.

"You mean that?" He asked quietly as if he were afraid to say it. "But I'm just a maid and you're~"

"I don't care about that." He hushed, looking down at the other, their noses almost touching. "I care about you."

"Thank you." The omega sniffled, now wrapping his arms around the other as well. Seijuro stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head. "I need to arrange the room for your father's advisor now,  
you can come with me if you want." The alpha didn't need to give it a second thought, he nodded and was led into the room by the maid.

Kisumi began stripping the bed, changing the sheets and pillow cases so that they would be new and fresh for the guest's arrival. The alpha was staring at him as he worked, taking a seat on the ottoman in front of the dressing table.

The maid bent over the bed as he smoothed out the duvet, his dress riding up, revealing his smooth thighs and the round of his arse, still only covered by a pair of panties. Seijuro bit at his lower lip, tilting his head so he could get a better view.

When the omega stood up he felt a strong chest against his back. He turned to look, seeing Seijuro stood behind him before the alpha was caging him in place, his hands on the bed, either side of the maid forcing him to bend over again.

"You're a tease." The man said hotly, lips brushing the shell of the other's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kisumi replied with a smirk. He felt a hand move up the back of his dress, pulling the elastic of the waistband out before letting it snap back, the omega whimpering.

"Oh really?" He muttered, lips now lightly tracing down the maid's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Kisumi could feel the alpha grinding against him, hands coming to rest on his hips. He quickly turned the omega around and pushed him down onto the bed, the man instantly crawling on top of him, staring lustfully down at the other.

He looked at the dark mark he had left on the omega's neck the night before, his fingers moving down to touch it gently. Kisumi gasped, the bruise was still a little sensitive.

"Master Seijuro." He breathed, head tilting back slightly, displaying his neck to the alpha. He was so enticing, the man couldn't help but lick his lips, he desperately wanted to mark him again, wanted to litter his pale skin with dark marks, let everyone know he was already owned, but it was too risky.

"You have no idea what you do to me Kisumi." He murmured into the crook of the maid's neck, kissing his jaw before moving further down his neck. He ran a hand up the omega's thigh, his touches teasingly light as he moved them over to his crotch, giving a gentle squeeze. Kisumi whined beneath him, hips bucking into the touch.

"Seijuro." He said through gritted teeth. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" The man asked, panting slightly as he pulled away to stare down at the maid's blushing face.

"I don't want to have to change the bed again." He replied. "And I'm not sure your father's advisor would like his sheets staining with, well, you know." Seijuro raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine." He sighed, dropping down onto the bed beside the maid, staring up at the ceiling. He felt a hand on his chest and looked down, seeing Kisumi tracing patterns onto his chest with his finger. His eyes met the alpha's, he could see he was a little irritated.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later." He told him, seeing the man's eyes light up. Seijuro pushed the omega over onto his back again, littering his face with light kisses, a grin spreading across the maid's face.

"Seijuro." He giggled, pushing the other away from his face so he could lovingly stare up at him, gaze quickly flickering down to his lips, discreetly letting the alpha know what he wanted.  
The man got the hint, leaning down and feeling the omega's hands coming to tangle in his hair as their lips met. When they pulled away Kisumi was smiling.

"What?" Seijuro asked.

"This is just... really nice." He confessed, a small blush appearing on his face. The alpha couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Yeah." He said.

"Will you lie with me, hold me?" Kisumi asked. The man nodded. The omega rolled over onto his side and Seijuro slipped easily in behind him, pulling him closer to his body. He placed a kiss on the back of the omega's neck, hearing him let out a happy sigh. Seijuro couldn't wait for later


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this series has been seriously lacking in MakoHaru, so I thought I'd change that.

Momo made his way down towards the servant's quarters, he was looking for his omega who was seemingly absent at breakfast. 

"Good morning young master." Nagisa said as he walked past the boy.

"Morning Nagisa, you haven't seen Ai have you?" He questioned.

"Um, I'd try in the kitchen." The blonde replied.

"Thanks." The boy muttered then carried on walking. He entered the kitchen seeing Rei cooking over the stove and Nitori washing the dishes.

"Ai." He said, both men turning to look at him. 

"Momo." The omega smiled, drying his hands off quickly and running over to the alpha, embracing him in tight hug.

The boy lifted him up and onto the counter top, moving to stand in between his legs and staring up at him.

"I missed you at breakfast, where were you?" He asked with a pout.

"Sousuke thought it would be best if I stayed away from alphas for a few days after what happened yesterday." Nitori explained.

"Away from alphas?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Not you Momo." He answered. "I wouldn't be able to stay away from you anyway."

"Good to hear." The alpha grinned, leaning up and pressing a kiss against the omega's lips. He ran his hands up the maid's legs, only stopping when he reached his upper thigh, his hands disappearing beneath his dress. Nitori whined as the younger bit at his lower lip, fingers gently tracing over his cock. Rei looked up at the noise, arching an eyebrow at the two.

"I'll just leave you two alone." He voiced, exiting the room. Momo watched as he left, a smirk appearing on his face as he turned his attention back to the omega.

"Just you and me now." He grinned, his gaze dark as he stared at the maid. Nitori gulped, feeling his heart rate begin to rise as the boy's hands began to move again, squeezing at his cock gently before dipping one into the front of his panties, his fist wrapping around the omega's small cock. He slowly pumped his fist, hearing the man above him whimpering softly, his head tipping back.

"Don't hold back Ai, want to hear those pretty noises." He hummed, hearing the other whine at his comment. "Tell me how good I make you feel." Nitori gasped, hips bucking up into the younger's fist as he grabbed as the edge of the countertop.

"So good Momo." He whined, letting out a sharp breath after. He moaned as the boy brushed his thumb over the head, collecting the precum that was dribbling from his slit. Nitori was biting at his knuckle in an attempt to keep quite. "Please Momo." He finally whimpered , hips jerking up again. The boy looked up at him and smirked.

He kneeled down, still staring up at Nitori as he licked a strip up the underside of his cock from the base to the tip. The maid was looking right back at him, his eyes lidded and his mouth hanging open as he watched the younger take the tip of his cock in between his lips. His alpha rarely pleasured him like this, but when he did it was such a treat.

"Momo." He cried, wrapping one hand in the boy's hair as he took more of him into his mouth. He pushed the younger further down, both of his hands now in his hair as his hips bucked upwards, pressing himself further into his mouth. He was breathing heavily, head tipping back as he let out a soft moan.

He looked back up, freezing the second he opened his eyes. He tried to hold back the noises he wanted to let slip past his lips as he tugged at Momo's hair, trying to pull him back. The alpha pulled away, staring up at him, his lips red and shiny.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hands coming to smooth over the omega's thighs. Nitori just looked up, prompting the younger to follow his gaze to the doorway where the two beta chefs were standing. 

"We're so sorry we interrupted you young master." Makoto exclaimed, his eyes wide as he stared at the two. Haru was stood beside him, looking unaffected by the situation they had caught them in. "Very sorry, please excuse us." He said again, grabbing Haru by the arm and dragging him out of the room. Momo turned back to look at the omega.

"Well that was... something." He said. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private." Nitori nodded quickly, wrapping himself around the alpha as he lifted him up off the counter.

Further down the hallway Makoto had finally released Haru from his grip as he fell back against the wall, gripping his hair and sinking to the floor.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe that just happened." He muttered, covering his now beet red face with his hands.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Haru said, his head tilting slightly.

"You don't see what the big deal is?" He exclaimed, looking at the other. "That was so embarrassing." He put his head back in his hands but then felt a gentle touch, causing him to look up and see Haru kneeling in front of him so the were at eye level.

"It could've been worse." He said, helping the man up off the floor. "They could've actually been fucking."

"Surprisingly that doesn't make me feel any better." Makoto mumbled. Haru shrugged as he turned to continue walking down the corridor. "Haru." He exclaimed. "Where are you going?" He got no response from the other so decided to follow him.

He found him in the servant's shared bathroom, running water into the bath.

"Haru, what are you doing?" He asked. 

"Having a bath." The other answered, stopping the water as the bath got to halfway full. The man began to strip, taking off all his clothes until he got to his underwear. "Care to join me?"

Makoto gulped as the other man pulled his underwear down and climbed into the bath. He moved to close the door and lock it, deciding he'd join his boyfriend. Slowly, he began to strip himself, feeling the other's eyes on him, watching intently. He slipped in behind the other beta who leaned back against his chest. 

Haru tilted his head back, the man behind him planting a kiss on the top of his head as his hands moved to his hips. He felt a shiver run up the other's spine at the gentle touch, making a smile curl up onto his lips. He loved that the other reacted to every small touch he gave him and he especially loved when they could relax together like this, close but not in a intimate way.

What he wasn't expecting was the discreet backwards roll of Haru's hips into him. He could feel himself beginning to harden, his cock poking at the beta's lower back.

"Haru?" Makoto questioned suddenly feeling a hand wrap around his cock and begin to slowly pump. His head tipped back as he let out small pleased noises as the other began to flick his wrist faster.

Not soon after he felt the man's movement stop, his hand wrapped tightly around the base. He opened his eyes watching the other's body rise then seeing him begin to drop back down. He reacted quickly pushing his boyfriend forward so he landed back in the water instead of into his lap. When he tried again Makoto grabbed his hips, stoping him in his tracks, but he was still insistent, putting his full strength into trying to rise.

"Hey, Haru wait, slow down, you might hurt yourself." Makoto exclaimed, feeling the man finally stop his movements. "Are you even stretched out?" The other turned his head to look at him, his expression very telling. "When?" He asked with a sigh.

"Last night." Haru replied.

"Last night, but I was with you last night." Makoto said in dismay.

"It was after you fell asleep." Makoto rested his head against the other's back, letting out a sigh.

"You could've just asked you know, I would've happily helped." Haru pouted at the comment.

"You're too gentle." He shrugged. Makoto's brow furrowed and his head lifted quickly.

"Too gentle?" He grumbled. Haru could hear the annoyance on his voice, he had the other exactly where he wanted him. It's not that Makoto actually treated him particularly gently, it's just that he would prefer him to be a little rougher, really make him feel it. "There's nothing wrong with it, it's sweet, it's just sometimes I need a little more." He heard Makoto growl, he could tell something had snapped.

Before he even realised what was happening, he felt Makoto pulling him back and down into his lap, his cock impaling the other. Haru's mouth hung open in pure shock, his breath catching high in his throat.

"Makoto." He gasped, gripping either side of the bathtub. The man was filling him so nicely. He was expecting him to move, lift him up and drop him back down hard, make him eat his words, but that didn't happen. He turned his head to the side slightly to look at the man, seeing him leaning back against the curve of the bath tub, his arms resting on the edges.

"If you want to get fucked you're going to have to do it yourself, since I'm too gentle." He said, amusement lacing his words as he watched the expression on the other's face change. "You can set your own pace now, fuck your self as hard as you want on my cock." Haru looked at him with lidded eyes. This wasn't exactly what he'd planned, but either way he was going to make the most of it.

He slowly rose up before dropping down heavily, head tipping back as he let out a moan, he already felt so good. He'd stretched himself the perfect amount last night so that the man's cock fit snugly inside him, able to press against his most sensitive spot. He let out another moan as he dropped back down, his hips swivelling against the other's before he started his previous pace, his head lolling to the side as he reveled in the pleasure he was getting.

Makoto had found his boyfriend to be very vocal in the bedroom, especially for a beta. He was quite the opposite of his usual self really and it lit a fire inside the man, he was the only one that got to see him like this, the only one that got to see him express himself, the only one that got to see him come undone. He watched Haru's back muscles tense and flex beneath his taught skin, loving how often he would keen and arch, the dimples in his lower back protruding towards him. 

He let out a low whistle catching the others attention. As he turned to look at him, he noticed the deep set flush across his features, sweat already beginning to bead along his hairline.

"Have you got something to say?" Haru breathed, grabbing at the man's legs to help support and push himself up, his back curving nicely, pushing his arse towards the man in a provoking manner.

"You are a sight." He sighed wistfully, tilting his head to the side and resting his head in his hand so he could get a better view. "Sometimes I really wonder if you are actually a beta and not an omega in disguise." Haru chuckled lowly.

"But then you remember how well I dominate you." He replied. Makoto hummed lowly as he remembered back to the last time he'd let Haru take charge. He says let but in reality Haru had forced himself upon him in a back room during one of the master's annual parties when one of the guests had got a little handsy with him for the other's liking. He made him beg for it, made him show a side he didn't know he had, and honestly, he loved every moment of it. He was just as bad as Haru if not worse when it came to being the bottom. "You're thinking about it." Haru stated. "I can tell."

"Don't get cocky." Makoto retorted, looking away from the other's intense gaze. Haru smirked slightly, turning his head forward again so he could concentrate on pleasuring himself.

Each downward thrust of his hips had him moaning wantonly, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls as he bounced on the man's cock. His hips rolled against him enticingly, Makoto could tell what he was doing. In his own subtle way Haru was trying to get what he wanted, encourage the man without actually asking for it, he was devious, but he couldn't deny how close he was to falling for the bait. The way the other's body moved against his own had his heart beating heavily against his chest and head going fuzzy as the beta began to speed up his movements. Haru was getting to him, he was fighting a losing battle.

"Haru, fuck." He groaned, grabbing onto the other's hips with a tight almost bruising grip.

"Yes Mako-chan?" Haru asked in the most innocent voice he could, his movements slowing so he could turn and looking at the beta beneath him.

"No, don't stop." He growled, restraining himself from bucking up into the other.

"But I don't want to hurt myself." He replied, lips coyly turning up into a smirk. Makoto was regretting saying anything, the other was driving him insane. He grumbled lowly, eyes dark as he looked up at the man; he was going to get him back.

Haru gasped in shock as he felt himself being pushed forward, feeling the other man pull out of him. He managed to catch himself before he fell face first into the water, quickly turning to look at Makoto who was stood up behind him.

"Turn over." He growled. Haru quirked an eyebrow but obeyed anyway, turning over so he was facing the man. The man kneeled down, causing the water to splash up onto the other beta.

"You're done playing games Haru." He muttered, taking hold of the other's thighs and pushing them close to his chest. "I'm in charge." Their faces were incredibly close as he said it, his tone sending a shiver down the man's spine.

He lined his cock up with the beta's hole, swiftly pressing in, giving little regard for his partner's comfort. Haru choked out a whine, his head tipping back to rest against the edge of the bath. Makoto's grip on his thighs was still hard, to the point where the other thought he would actually leave marks, reminding him of this moment.

That quickly became the last thing on his mind as the man above him slammed into him, hitting his prostate hard. He was left breathless as he tried to moan, the sudden movement catching him off guard. He eventually managed a whimper just as the other was pulling back out and repeating the motion with just as much force, yet again knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Makoto." He hissed out, his hips bucking against the other man. "So good." The man moved his hands up to his hips so he could pull him back against his cock. Haru was moaning profusely, his back arching up towards the man who was wrecking him so nicely; he was being much louder than before.

"Someone's going to hear you Haru." Makoto grunted with another swift thrust of his hips, causing the other to moan, only proving his point further.

"So?" He replied with a whimper, letting out a breathy groan not soon after. Makoto growled, gripping at the edge of the bathtub, his hands either side of the other's head so he could look down at him.

"So." He muttered, pressing deeper and deeper into the man below him, watching as his hazy blue eyes stared up at him. "I don't want anyone else to hear you, those noises are for me only."

"You're very protective for a beta." Haru commented, hands coming up to grab at the man's arms. "It's not even like we're bonded."

"If I could bond you I would have by now, trust me." He grunted, hips pistoning rapidly, the beta beneath him trying to stay focused on his words as he let out breathy moans and incoherent noises. "If I were an alpha, you'd be mine within seconds." Haru gasped as the man leaned down, his teeth biting at the skin on the side of his neck. He dug his nails harder into the man's wrists, head tipping back to expose his neck for his lover to mark.

Makoto loved it when he got like this, willing and pliant to every little touch, letting him know how much he wanted him, no, needed him. He pulled his hands away from Haru's tight grip so he could run them down his sides until the rested at his hips, causing the beta to arch and whine at the contact, his skin burning at the man's touch.

Haru sucked in a deep breath as the other pounded continuously into his prostate, mouthing at the skin just below his ear, where he knew he was sensitive. He let out a whimper, biting at his lower lip as he felt Makoto's teeth nipping at the skin, knowing just how much pressure to apply to have him keening below him.

"I'd mark you right here." He mumbled, licking across the small indents in his skin. "Where everyone would be able to see it." Haru moaned, his toes curling at the comment and chest heaving with each heavy breath. "Hmph." Makoto grinned, moving his hands to underneath the other's thighs, pressing them closer to his body. "You like that."

"Shut up." Haru gritted, letting out a string of noises not soon after that roughly sounded like he was trying to call out Makoto's name. The man never let up with his speed, even when Haru began bucking his hips back down to meet his upwards thrusts and all he wanted to do was watch the spectacle of his partner losing himself to the pleasure.

Haru went silent, his body being the only thing able to show the other how he was feeling. His back arched every time his prostate was hit, hips bucking wildly against the other man.

"You're close." Makoto observed, his hips never faltering in their fluid motion. After so many years together he knew every emotion Haru was feeling and he loved to take advantage of that.

He slowed his hips ever so slightly, but it was enough for the other to notice. He abruptly stared up at the man in a questioning manner.

"Makoto." He whined desperately. He tried to press back against the other but Makoto took a firm hold of his hips and stopped him. The pace was painfully slow, each drag of his cock more teasing than the last as he barely nudged up against his prostate.

"What do you say?" Makoto encouraged. Haru grunted his gaze shifting away from the man.

"Harder." He panted. The other raised an eyebrow, grabbing his chin and tilting it so he was looking at him.

"Manners Haru." He grinned. He knew the other hated this, it made him sound like he was begging, desperate, and he never like to come across like that.

"Please Makoto." He sighed. "Please fuck me harder."

"See that wasn't too hard." Makoto smirked, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against the other's lips, suddenly thrusting forward into the man beneath him, making him gasp and moan into his mouth. 

He took the beta's cock into his hand, pumping in time with each of his forceful thrusts. Haru moaned loudly, hips rutting up into his hand. He could see his legs beginning to tremble, his back shallowly arching and curving towards him.

With a few more powerful thrusts Haru was cumming suddenly, his head tipping back as he let out a hoarse moan, hands grabbing at the man's strong arms and legs twitching against his body. He came across his chest, most of it mixing with the water that was lapping over his body as Makoto slowed his thrusts.

The man pulled out and Haru tilted his head as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"You've not finished." He stated, letting out a heavy breath. The other shrugged.

"I didn't want to hurt you, you know how sensitive you get." He replied. The sentiment was sweet, it really was, but Haru wouldn't have minded one bit. He grabbed the man's cock, pulling him forwards by it until he was kneeling, his knees either side of the others shoulders.

Haru leaned forward taking the man's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. Makoto shuddered as he licked a strip up the underside before sucking on the head and sinking down half way. He began bucking his hips forward, Haru taking every inch of him with practiced ease. 

He reached up to run a hand down the other's toned stomach, hoping it would distract him from what he had planned next, as well as the fact he just loved how muscular his partner was.

He slipped a hand underneath the man as he grabbed at his hair, beginning to thrust into his willing mouth, his head tipping back as he let out a low groan. He moved two fingers up and quickly guided them to the other's rim. As he pulled out of the other's mouth, he pressed back onto Haru's fingers, letting out a surprised gasp at the intrusion. 

He looked quickly down at the other who had a cheeky glint in his eyes as he stared right back up at him. He wiggled his fingers, pushing them in deeper, trying to find the sensitive bundle of nerves. He knew when he'd found it, Makoto groaning loudly, hips twitching as he sucked languidly on the head of his cock.

"You're close." Haru said with a sly smile, copying what the other had said earlier. He'd pulled off the man's cock just long enough the get his words out but quickly resumed bobbing his head up and down his length. Makoto scowled down at him before crying out as Haru nudged up against his prostate again.

The man began to massage his prostate, drawing breathy whines and high pitched moans past his lips, his breathing getting heavier as his cock twitched in the other's mouth. He was so close already.

"Haru." He cried out, pushing the beta further down onto his cock until he was taking him down his throat. Haru's lack of a gag reflex had always amazed him, and it really came in handy in situations like this. The other looked up at him through his eyelashes, eyes dark and lustful. The site made Makoto groan, biting at his lower lip, the other had him by the balls, quite literally, as he felt the other cup them in his hand.

He was overwhelmed, so many feelings, so much pleasure all at once, he'd couldn't hold himself back any longer. He came hard down Haru's throat, the other effectively milking him of all he had as he continuously rubbed his prostate. Makoto grabbed at the edge of the bathtub next to the other's head, letting out a low groan. Haru pulled away and swallowed, licking his lips after. The man watched with baited breath and heavy eyelids, humming deeply when the other looked up at him with his usual stoic expression, as if he hadn't just swallowed all of his cum.

"Fuck." He muttered, tracing the other's lower lip with his thumb before leaning down to kiss him, pressing his tongue into his mouth. He sucked in a quick breath as he felt Haru's fingers that were still in him, nudging up against his prostate. "Can you please take your fingers out of my asshole." He chuckled, earning a smirk from the other.

He pulled his fingers from his partner's hole then felt him collapsing on top of him, body moving down so he could rest his head against the other's chest.

"That was nice." Makoto murmured, rubbing his head against Haru's chest, who ran his hand through the man's hair.

"Did it make up for the fact we saw Master Momo and Nitori getting it on?" Haru asked.

"I'd forgotten about that." He exclaimed, looking up at the other, beginning to blush at the memory. "Why'd you have to remind me?" He sighed, dropping his head forward again. Haru smiled softly, letting out a light laugh.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, into his hair, kissing the top of his head. "I won't mention it again." They went silent for a while, relaxing in each others' company before Haru spoke up again. "You have to admit though, it turned you on." Makoto's head shot up.

"It did not." He exclaimed.

"A little." Haru reasoned.

"That was you Haru." He retorted. "You're the one that was grinding up against me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged. "That doesn't sound like me."

"I hate you." Makoto said with a shake of his head and small smile.

"You love me." The other corrected.

"I know." He replied lovingly, leaning up and kissing the man again before snuggling into his chest. "I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a self indulgent chapter because I just needed more Momo/Nitori and Seijuro/Kisumi.

"Momo, slow down, you're going to drop me." Nitori exclaimed as he gripped hard onto the boy who was carrying him up the stairs at a quick pace.

"I can't wait any longer Nitori." He replied, pressing the maid's back up against the drawing room door.

"But your room's only around the corner." Nitori muttered, knowing the younger wouldn't listen to him anyway, he never did when he got like this. Momo pushed open the door, pressing his hand harder to the maid's back to make sure he didn't fall.

He closed the door behind him before moving over to the sofa and placing Nitori down on it. He straddled the omega, grabbing at the back of the sofa as he stared down at him, his eyes dark, gaze heated.

"Now, where were we?" Momo asked, his voice sensual, sending a shiver down the other's spine and making him gulp. "I believe it's your turn." He suggested, slowly rolling his hips into the maid's, making him whimper. "To pleasure me."

"Yes young master." He breathed, hands quickly moving to undo the boy's trousers and free his cock from its confines. He took it in his hand and began pumping it quickly, watching the younger's face as his mouth hung open, looking down at him with lidded eyes.

"Good boy." Momo hummed, burying his hands in the maid's hair, rubbing small circles into his scalp using his finger tips.

"Momo." Nitori spoke quietly, grip tightening as he flicked his wrist.

"Yes sweetheart?" He cooed, lifting his chin up so he was looking at him, his cheeks were tinted a delicious shade of pink.

"I~I need you." He whimpered, craning his neck up so that his lips were ghosting over the alpha's. They stared into each other's eyes, Nitori's gaze hungry and hot, unlike any expression Momo had ever seen him make. "I need you're thick alpha cock to fill me, stretch me, I'm so desperate Master, please, you've made me so wet, my hole feels so empty, fuck me hard, make me feel it, make me feel you." Momo looked slightly shocked as he stared down at his omega.

"What's gotten into you little one." He questioned, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"N~Nothing." He breathed heavily, licking his lips.

"Are you sure your not starting your heat?" Momo asked, placing a hand on his forehead to feel how hot he was, but he didn't feel overly flushed. This was odd, Nitori usually only got this filthy during his heat.

"No, I just~really want you Momo." He murmured, biting at his lower lip as the boy cupped his face in his hands. "Please fill me full of your cum, full of your pups." This was a side of the omega he hadn't seen in a while.

"You seem very broody Ai." He commented, pulling away from the other to get a proper view of his face. "Not that I'm complaining." He pushed himself out of the elder's lap, shrugging off his jacket and removing his tie before undoing the top buttons on his shirt. "It means I get to see you like this more." 

Nitori was still sat in the same place, breathing heavily as he watched the younger undress himself. Momo approached slowly, taking the maid by the hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you undressed, I want to see all of your beautiful body when I wreck you." Nitori's breath hitched at the comment, feeling the boy's hands already working at getting him out of his uniform. The younger spared no time getting him undressed, leaving him bare and exposed before him. "How do you want to do this?" Momo asked as he sat down on the sofa, his legs spread as he leaned back in a relaxed manner. 

Nitori didn't need words, his actions were clear enough, as he positioned himself on his hands and knees on the sofa, giving the younger a better view of his arse, even more so when he suggestively wiggled his hips.

"I see." Momo stated, raising his eyebrows. He moved up onto his knees behind his omega, grabbing a cheek in each hand and spreading them apart.

"You really are wet." He exclaimed, seeing the distinct shine around his rim and beginning to drip down his thighs. "You've got yourself so worked up haven't you?" Nitori was whimpering as the alpha ran his fingers around his hole, teasingly pressing them in to collect his slick before bringing them to his mouth to taste the clear substance. "So sweet." He muttered with a grin, patting the omega's arse with one hand.

With the other hand he guided his cock to the maid's hole, pushing in slowly to savour the feeling, the slick letting him glide easily in to the hilt. He grabbed the other's slim hips, beginning to draw back before slowly pushing back in whilst pulling the omega back against him, hitting spots deep inside him. He did this again, this time slamming his hips back in harder, leaving Nitori gasping for breath, letting out a small pathetic moan. 

"Momo." He whined, looking back over  his shoulder at his alpha.

"I know sweetheart, I know, I'll give you what you need." Momo hushed, running a hand down his back. He thrust his hips forcefully into the other, watching his body rock with the motion. He continued, his pace hard and rough, just how he knew the omega wanted it.

He dug his fingers into the maid's hips, feeling him squirming against his grip, trying desperately to rock back against him. His back was curving from side to side impatiently, Momo pressing a hand against his lower back to stop him.

"So impatient Ai." He tutted. "I'm going to give you what you want, you've just got to be good and wait for it." Nitori grumbled, knowing he had to listen to the alpha but also wanting to flip the boy over and fuck himself on his cock.

Momo sped up, each buck of his hips, hitting the omega's prostate, leaving him a panting, moaning mess as his back arched down, chest puffing out as he tried to catch his breath. Nitori could feel his small cock twitching against his body, oozing pre-cum across his pale skin before dripping down onto the sofa. He was going to have a fun time trying to clean that later.

"Momo." He cried, letting out a low moan after as the other rammed into him again. He grabbed at the arm of the sofa, digging his fingers in as hard as he could. "Fuck, alpha, feels so good." He groaned wantonly, his head beginning to spin with pleasure. He let out louder and louder noises as his alpha fucked him just right, forgetting where he was and who could possibly hear him. The sound of skin on skin slapping resounded throughout the room as well, only adding to the rapidly heating atmosphere which was leaving a fine sheen of sweat across both of the males' bodies.

Momo was grinning as he watched the omega writhing below him, knowing that he was the one making him unable to think straight. He could hear him trying to speak, only being able to let out small incoherent noises as his body began to twitch. He let his head fall forward, unable to support its heavy weight anymore. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to concentrate on his breathing which was starting to become erratic as Momo hit every spot that had him at his mercy, turning him into a needy, whining mess. He choked out a moan as his back arched again, wordlessly urging the alpha to continue.

"Please don't stop, please don't stop." He whimpered. "I need it so bad."

"So desperate Ai." Momo commented, looking hotly down at the other's body. "So needy."

"Yeah, need it, need you so bad alpha, please." He agreed quickly, his voice tight and high-pitched. The subtle squeaking of the door hinges caught both of their attention. Nitori's head shot up, his eyes wide as he stared up at a shocked Seijuro who was staring aimlessly at the two, his mouth open in shock.

"W~What?" He managed to say, his expression still being one of utter confusion. Kisumi appeared through the door beside him.

"What wrong Seijur~o, oh." He exclaimed as he too saw what the other was seeing. "Oops, bad timing, sorry you two." He apologised as he turned to leave.

"How can you be so casual about this?" Seijuro asked, his voice getting sharper as he grabbed the omega's wrist, pulling him back into the room, staring down at him intensely.

"Oh, you didn't know?" He murmured, feeling himself shrink back. "Everyone else seems to know, I just thought you did too."

"Does this look like the face of someone who knows his little brother's been secretly fucking the maid?" He exclaimed. "And how does everyone but me know about this?"

"You're not very observant Seijuro." Momo quipped. "All the signs have been there, we weren't exactly the most discreet."

"Well there aren't any moments that've been obvious to me." He grumbled.

"Really?" Momo sighed. "What about yesterday when you were all trying to take advantage of Nitori?" Seijuro remembered back, the previous evening was all a bit of a blur until he got Kisumi into bed with him.

"I did no such thing, I didn't even touch Nitori." He defended.

"That's because you were making googley eyes at Kisumi the entire evening." Momo retorted. Seijuro heard a snigger from the omega beside him. "But don't you think it was a bit strange that I got him to grind up against me and he did it so willingly?"

"I mean that does kind of explain a lot I guess." The elder brother muttered.

"You guess? Oh for the love of." He exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Were fucking bonded Seijuro, can you not smell that, have you not seen the mark?" Momo's tone was getting angrier and it worried his omega.

"Momo please calm down." Nitori whimpered, turning to look at his alpha. The younger looked at him, his expression calming as he realised how worked up he was getting. He ran a hand down the other's back, offering him a small smile.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He soothed. "But if no one actually knows you have an alpha then you could be in danger."

"Don't worry, you'll be there to protect me, I know you will." Nitori reassured.

"Sorry to get you so angry about this Momo, I just genuinely didn't have a clue, you must've hidden it better than you thought." Seijuro shrugged as he sat down on the sofa opposite the two. "I guess I have to apologise for calling you the biggest virgin I know as well." Momo let out a light laugh, shaking his head. There was a small pause before the elder spoke again. "So how long has this been going on for?"

"Since the first day I presented as an alpha." Momo replied.

"It's been that long?" Seijuro asked in astonishment. The younger nodded.

"Nitori had just started his heat and well, you know, that's where it all began." Momo explained.

"I'm still just astonished." The other muttered.

"Well as fun as this has been, we should probably leave you two to get on with it, right Seijuro?" Kisumi piped up as he began to head towards the door.

"Not so fast Kisumi." Seijuro called. The omega stopped in his tracks. "Shut the door and come over here." Kisumi hated the alpha voice, he really did but he obeyed anyway, shutting the door before turning around with a sour look on his face and walking over to the other.

"What?" He asked abruptly.

"Is it time to make it up to me yet?" The alpha grinned. Kisumi sat down beside him, his arms crossed and a pout on his face, his head turned away from the other. "Oh come on." He whispered, hand running up the maid's thigh and lips pressing to his neck. Kisumi felt some of his reserve disappear.

"Wait are they~?" Nitori asked quietly. 

"Yeah." Momo nodded. "Seijuro managed to get Kisumi into bed with him last night, he told me about it this morning, I honestly thought it was going to end up as a one night stand but, maybe I was wrong."

Nitori could see Kisumi losing himself as the alpha's hand slid higher and higher up his thigh.

"F~Fine." Kisumi choked, feeling the other grin against his neck. "But we're doing this my way." The omega stood up, grabbing the alpha's knees, spreading his legs apart so he could stand in between them, spinning around so his back was facing the man.

He slowly unzipped his uniform, teasingly pulling it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He slipped off his shoes and removed his headband, tossing it onto the table. He spread his own legs, leaning down until his back was horizontal, holding onto his own thighs to support himself. He looked back over his shoulder, watching Seijuro who was staring at his scantily clad arse.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to do something about it?" Kisumi asked with a smirk, his voice dripping with lust. Seijuro raised his eyebrows, gulping quickly before leaning forward and pulling the skimpy fabric down. He spread the omega's cheeks, halting in his tracks, a question rising in his mind.

"Kisumi?" He breathed questioningly. The maid glared at him impatiently a deep set flush spreading across his cheeks. "You're wet, like dripping wet, are you going into heat?" The omega rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not in heat, you'd be able to smell that idiot." He sighed, honestly alpha's were so clueless about omega anatomy. "I'm in season."

"In season?" Seijuro questioned.

"Yeah, it happens once a year around this time, it lasts for like a week, its when omegas are most fertile." He explained.

"How is that different from a heat?" The other asked.

"We don't become a desperate, begging mess for one." He hummed. "A heat is to attract a mate or solidify a bond, we don't become more fertile, so we go into season."

"Oh." Seijuro muttered. He felt like he was back to being a pre-teen, before he had presented, his nanny teaching him about the birds and the bees, the ins and outs of how omegas and alphas worked, but he had never been told about this.

"Most omegas share the same season time, so Nitori and Nagisa are probably in season as well." He further educated.

"That explains you being so broody then Ai." Momo said, his voice smooth and calming.

"Now that you've been sufficiently educated, can you please just fuck me?" Kisumi sighed.

"Sound a little more enthusiastic at least." Seijuro replied.

"I will when there's something to get excited about." He quipped. He could tell from the look in the man's eyes that he took that as a challenge.

"Oh I'll give you something to get excited about." Seijuro retorted, eyes dark and cunning.

"Show me what you've got big boy." Kisumi smirked. The alpha didn't hesitate, leaning forward and spreading his cheeks again, his tongue coming out to tease around the omega's hole, lapping up the slick dripping from him. The maid's eyes widened as he realised what the other was going to do and they closed just as quickly when he felt him lave it across his hole. His mouth fell open but he made no noise, not wanting to let Seijuro know that he had won so quickly.

He bit at his lower lip, praying no noise would escape as he felt the man slowly whittling him down. His eyes fluttered open, seeing both Momo and Nitori staring at him. The young master was eyeing him in a verging on hungry way which sent shivers down his spine whilst Nitori watched, almost mesmerised and unable to look away, there was just something about Kisumi that was just so enticing.

The younger maid licked his lips, unable to control his yearning and want. That's when he felt Momo's hips snap, bringing his full attention back to his alpha. Turning to look back over his shoulder he noticed the fiery look in the other's eyes as he leaned closer to him, pressing his lips up against his omega's ear.

"Doesn't Kisumi look pretty?" He soothed quietly, voice oddly calm for the way he was now driving into him. Nitori nodded frantically letting out small, desperate, broken moans as he did so. "I wonder how much longer he can hold out." The younger maid glanced back up at him, he could tell from the look on Kisumi's face that it wouldn't be long.

Kisumi noticed the small exchange between the two, wondering what it was about. He must've been a sight, so far gone in so little time, what a mess he was. He thought it couldn't get much worse, but then it did. The tip of the alpha's tongue pressed into him and he felt like he might die, might just collapse to the floor.

He found himself digging his nails into his own thighs, eyes rolling back as he pushed himself back into the man's face, a moan escaping from his mouth after a silent few seconds.

"Got you." He heard him say, voice muffled against his skin. Kisumi would've rolled his eyes if he could keep them open so instead reached behind him and grabbed a handful of the alpha's hair.

"Seijuro." He said, voice more breath than anything else. The man looked up and hummed against his skin, Kisumi feeling a smirk rising on his lips. The omega forcefully tugged at the other's hair and thrust back against him, letting out a loud whine. "Please let me sit on your face." He begged desperately, hips rolling with no rhythm. The alpha raised his eyebrows quickly, slightly shocked at the request. He pulled back, hearing the maid whimper and whine at the loss of contact, but he was soon given what he desired as the man lay down across the length of the sofa and made an overly lewd and suggestive gesture with his tongue as Kisumi turned to look at him.

The maid blushed, but in his desperate state didn't much care for his dignity which easily prompted him to move over to the alpha and straddle his head, hands firmly planting themselves on his chest. He lowered himself, legs quivering in anticipation as he felt the man once again spreading his cheeks apart.

Seijuro grinned at the sight, the omega's surprisingly tight, rosy pink rimmed hole, slicked and ready for him. He craned his neck up, ready to devour the maid's hole but stopped as a glob of slick dripped onto his lips. He furrowed his brow, tongue coming out to lick the clear substance off his lips. His cock twitched at the taste. So sweet, so delicious. He had to have more.

He finished his previous movement, mouth pressing in between the two round cheeks and tongue moving out to lap at the omega's hole, feeling his whole body shiver under his touch. He teasingly traced around the rim, collecting the slick around it and swallowing, humming deeply at the taste.

"Stop t~teasing." Kisumi chocked out, assertively pressing further onto the man's face.

"Sorry darling, you just taste so good." He grinned. "I couldn't help myself."

Kisumi grumbled as the man temporarily stopped to speak to him, but felt his hips involuntary buck back against him as he suddenly started again. He made him arch and whine as his tongue fluidly flicked across his sensitive hole before pushing into the tight muscle. The omega moaned as he did so, his legs trembling beneath him, he was so far gone already, it was almost embarrassing.

The maid's hips twitched, grinding back against Seijuro's face and pushing himself further onto his tongue. His mouth hung open in a silent moan and he couldn't help the way he bucked back against the man; he had no idea he was so good with his mouth.

He was so close already though, could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, his breathing erratic, moans uncontrollable as his cock leaked across his stomach and he felt more slick dripping from his hole, Seijuro willingly lapping it up. He was going to cum before he was even able to pleasure Seijuro. His hands quickly shot back, tangling in the alpha's red hair and tugging to try and pull him away.

"Seijuro w~wait." He stuttered with a gasp, the man didn't seem to pay any attention to him. "I'm going to cum if you don't stop." Yet again he ignored him, continuing with the swirling of his tongue and hearing the omega let out desperate, high-pitched whines, his back arching gracefully, pushing himself further onto the alpha below him. 

He tried to hold back, but the alpha was pleasuring him in a way he never had before and it was overwhelming. He bit into his knuckle, his other hand grabbing and twisting into the alpha's shirt, lifting it up and baring some of his skin. His breathing quickened, sharp, laboured intakes as he tried to calm down but only found himself getting more desperate, moaning wantonly, his grip tightening on Seijuro's shirt as he tugged at it, causing the bottom few buttons to pop open, revealing his well toned stomach.

"Seijuro." He cried, legs visibly shaking either side of his head. His eyes were tightly shut and he could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he rocked his hips hungrily back against the alpha. "Alpha please." He only just audibly breathed, body keening and mouth hanging wide open, fisting his hands harder into the other's shirt as he came hard in spurts across his stomach.

He continued to let out shakey breaths as he came down from his high, his body feeling weak and lax. He couldn't hold himself up anymore, his body collapsing forward onto Seijuro, his breathing deep but gradually slowing. He couldn't really believe how he'd just acted, how much he had craved that attention and how desperate he had been when he'd received it; letting an alpha see him so needy and vulnerable was something he hadn't done before, he'd never trusted an alpha enough to let his resolve slip this far, but it was the best he'd ever felt, he couldn't deny how good Seijuro had made him feel.

When he came back to himself he felt the other's hands gently smoothing overs his thighs. He slowly lifted his head, turning to look back over his shoulder but not being able to meet the man's eyes so he moved away from him, turning around before being embraced by the alpha, who had already sat up.

He felt his chin being tilted up from where his face had previously been buried in the man's shoulder. Seijuro's head tilted as he saw the tear tracks running down his cheeks, his eyes slightly red.

"Are you alright darling?" He asked softly, running a hand through his hair to push it away from his face. "It wasn't too much was it?" Kisumi shook his head, sniffling slightly.

"It was just so good." He replied quietly, seeing a smile spread across the alpha's face. He leaned in, pressing a kiss against the omega's lips, hands carefully caressing down his sides as he pulled the other into his lap. That's when he became aware of the man's ever present bulge, which was now poking into him. "You're still hard." He blurted out against the other's lips, hearing him let out a low hum.

"Are you going to do something about it?" He asked with a smirk, mimicking what the omega had said earlier. Kisumi's lips parted, his eyes lidded as he processed what the other had said. He nodded slowly, climbing off Seijuro and moving over to the coffee table in between the two sofas. He knelt down in front of it, bending over and resting against the top. The glass was cool against his burning skin, making him shiver at the contact. Reaching behind himself he grabbed his cheeks, spreading them for the alpha.

"Please fuck me." He whimpered from where his cheek was pressed into the glass.

Seijuro grinned, letting his jacket fall to the floor, removing his tie and undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt before unzipping his trousers and reaching inside to pull his cock out as he made his way to behind the omega.

He kneeled down behind the maid, cock pressing against his thigh as he circled his finger around the other's rim to check he was still wet, surely enough he was still leaking slick around his hole and down the insides of his thighs.

Seijuro lined his cock up with the other's hole and pushed in swiftly, seeing the omega's back arch shallowly as he went straight the the hilt. Kisumi let out a small gasp, feeling the man's cock already begin to drive him insane as it nudge up against his prostate.

He pulled back out slowly, the drag of his cock making the maid's whole body quiver in anticipation, a needy drawn out noise escaping past his lips. His first forward thrust had Kisumi keening below him, letting out a choked moan as he pressed back against him, already beginning to get worked up again.

The alpha quickly decided on a pace, his hips thrusting deep into the omega, each one becoming more forceful than the last. He gripped the maid's hips hard, pulling him back to meet every forward buck of his hips, making him whine and twitch beneath him as he rutted up against the edge of the table.

Kisumi chewed at his lower lip as his hands dropped from his backside to grab at the table top, his nails racking across the surface and breath misting it up as it came out heavy and laboured. He felt the man suddenly jab at his prostate causing his whole body to convulse and quiver as he let sensual noises slip past his lips.

The alpha continued with the same angle over and over, leaving the omega squirming below him, mouth hanging open as he drooled onto the glass table top.

"Seijuro." He panted, hearing the man let out a grunt at the sound of his name. He tried to beg the other but ended up letting out a string of incoherent noise from the back of his throat instead.

Seijuro hit his prostate again, making him moan whorishly, his head thrown back as his eyes slipped shut. After a moment his eyes fluttered open and he stared blearily up to the sofa in front of him where he saw Momo still pounding into Nitori, the younger maid gasping for breath, his eyes tightly screwed shut. They opened abruptly only moments later, their eyes met, both of their gazes heated and needy.

They stared at each other for a long while as the alpha's pleasured them, looking at the other longingly, their eyes saying the things their mouths couldn't.

Kisumi pushed himself sideways off the table, shakey arms now having to support his weight. He slowly crawled forward, inching closer and closer to the other two.

"Kisumi?" He heard Seijuro question through gritted teeth as he followed the omega on his knees. The maid didn't answer, just carried on moving towards Nitori, feeling Momo's gaze burning into him.

Once he was close enough he leaned in, breathing hotly against the other's face before joining their lips, pressing in deeply, their tongues interwinding as Nitori opened his mouth allowing the elder in.

"Fuck." He heard Seijuro mutter from behind him. "Look at that." He mused. "They're both loving it, so desperate." His comment must have been directed at Momo as seconds later the younger was humming in agreement. 

Kisumi deepened the kiss at that, one hand moving up to run through the other omega's hair, hearing his breath hitch at the gesture. He tugged at it gently, the other maid leaning into his touch.

When they finally pulled away, their breathing was heavy, lidded eyes meeting again. Nitori's lips were red and puffy, his cheeks a delicate pink colour, Kisumi couldn't help but lean in again, pressing a smaller kiss against his lips this time. When he pulled away he found the younger chasing his lips, making him smirk. 

A pair of hands gripping his waist turned his attention from the moment and to the alpha behind him before he felt himself being lifted with no warning. He squealed slightly, feeling the man's hand press against his chest to support his weight.

"I've got you love, don't worry." Seijuro murmured in his ear, the omega's face flushing a deep shade of red.

He carried him the short distance to the end of the sofa, his cock still pressed into him, making the maid tremble with every small movement as it barely pushed against his prostate. He placed him carefully onto his feet and pushed his back down so that he was bent over the arm of the sofa, face forced incredibly close to Nitori's. They stared at each other for a moment before Kisumi grinned.

"Hey." He breathed, voice dripping with lust. The other gave him a small smile, taking charge himself this time, tangling his hand into the elder's hair and pulling him forward into a kiss.

He felt Momo's grip tighten on his hips as he gave a powerful thrust into the maid, making him gasp into Kisumi's mouth. The alpha repeated the action, drawing a high-pitched moan from his omega's throat. Nitori had to move away from the other's lips, instead pressing their foreheads together as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Momo." He whispered, feeling a hand trail under his chin. He looked up, eyes meeting Kisumi's again, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Say it louder." He murmured encouragingly.

"Momo." Nitori whined, back arching as the alpha hit his prostate.

"Go on Nitori, let your alpha hear how much you want it, how good he's making you feel." He purred, tracing his lips with his thumb.

"Momo." He cried, hips bucking desperately back against his alpha. "Please."

"Good boy." Kisumi whispered, nipping at his jaw before moving down to nuzzle at his neck, but being stopped as he heard Momo growl.

"Don't touch his neck." His voice rumbled. "That's for me only." Kisumi looked up at the young master, seeing a fiery look in his eyes that told him he meant business. He quirked an eyebrow at him but obeyed, feeling a hand smooth over his back as Seijuro slowed his pace. He turned back to look at him, licking his lips seductively.

"Seijuro?" He questioned. The man was staring at him darkly, lips parted as he leaned over, trailing his lips down the omega's neck until he got to the base, his tongue slipping out to trace across his skin before nibbling lightly, slowly moving up. Kisumi tipped his head back, baring his neck for the alpha, feeling him bite harder, making him chew at his lip to stop the needy whines that were threatening to fall past his lips.

Seijuro could feel the other holding back, could feel the light hums vibrating in his throat. He nosed gently under the maid's jaw, kissing him there softly.

"Don't hold back darling." He whispered. "You sound so beautiful when you beg."

Kisumi let out a shakey breath, one hand coming around the back of the man's head to weave into his hair. He pulled away until their lips were ghosting over each other, the look Kisumi was giving the alpha was heated and craving. 

Their lips smashed together in a hungry kiss, Seijuro dominating his mouth, tongues pressing against each other's, one of the alpha's hands moved from his hip to grab at his arse, nails digging into the soft flesh in a way that would surely leave bruises. The man bit into his lower lip as he pulled away, making the maid whimper, tongue slipping out to flick across the swollen skin.

Kisumi could feel the alpha's thrusts getting rougher but less fluid, occasionally stuttering. He could also feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock every time he thrust into him, he must've been close. He purposefully clenched his hole hard around the man, hearing him let out a heavy pant against his ear then a guttural groan not soon after, sending a shiver down the omega's spine; he needed his knot, god he needed it so bad.

"I need your knot alpha." He breathed hotly. "Give it to me." 

"Where've your manners gone darling?" He question roughly. "You've got to ask for it, plead me for it." Kisumi pouted head turning away from the man as he spoke.

"Please Seijuro." He muttered. The alpha grabbed his chin, turning his head so he was facing him again.

"Say it to me Kisumi." He ordered, feeling the omega melting at the soft touches he gave him and the way he said his name. The maid felt the alpha's voice resonating deep within him, making his mind go fuzzy, all he wanted to do was obey.

"Seijuro please." He whimpered, moving his face closer to the alpha's so he could inhale his scent.

"You've got to try harder than that." He chuckled. "Show me how desperate you really are." The teasing tone made Kisumi's toes curl, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment; the other could read him like a book.

"Please alpha, I need your knot." He whined, pressing back against the man. "I need you to fill me, claim me, I need it so bad, please give it to me."

"Good omega." He patronised, a hard thrust punctuating his words, leaving Kisumi to moan and shake.

The omega pushed himself up off the arm of the sofa, trying to support his body with his arms again. His back was flushed against the other's chest as he leaned over, each buck of his hips driving into him harder and harder.

His moaning grew louder, head tipping back to rest against the man's shoulder, his back arching nicely away from him. Feeling the alpha move to his neck again he opened his eyes, staring at Nitori, who was being pushed down into the sofa by his alpha, who kept a steady hand in between his shoulder blades.

His hips were bucking back against the younger, small sensual moans and whines passing his lips. Behind him Momo was staring at him hungrily, eating up the sight of his omega writhing and squirming on his cock, body at his complete mercy.

"Are you going to cum Ai?" He asked, voice deep and sensual.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nitori panted out rapidly and breathily, his body rocking violently with each rough thrust from the alpha. "I'm gonna, oh god." He cried, back arching violently, voice getting stuck in his throat as he came across the sofa, hands grabbing at his soft fabric.

"Fuck." Momo growled, pulling the other back onto himself as he let out a low groan, knotting his omega, cum filling Nitori in a way that had him whining.

Kisumi watched on, breath coming out shakily as he saw Nitori's face contort in pleasure. His arms gave way beneath him, causing him to collapse down onto the arm, his cock trapped between his own body and the sofa.

His whole body quivered with the next thrust; his cock rutting up against the soft fabric of the sofa combined with the alpha hitting his prostate had him moaning whorishly, hole clenching hard around the man's cock as his body spasmed. Seijuro groaned deeply, his grip on the omega's hips tightening as he drove harder into him.

"Pretty little omega." He hummed lowly. "You've been so good, you deserve my knot don't you?"

"Yes, please alpha, I need it." Kisumi cried, hips bucking wildly against the the other man. "Please, knot me, I need it so bad."

With one final thrust Seijuro was groaning, his knot popping, filling the omega beneath him. Kisumi shivered as it stretched his hole and then moaned uncontrollably as he felt it press up against his prostate. His whole body keened as he came, legs shaking beneath him, unable to support himself anymore.

The pair collapsed, Seijuro resting on the omega's back as he caught his breath. Slowly he pushed himself up hearing Kisumi let out a huff, turning his head so he could peer up at the alpha. He saw the man smiling at him, running his hand lightly down his back as he leaned in close, lips ghosting next to his ear.

"Good boy Kisumi." He cooed softly. The omega reached up and grabbed the collar of the other's shirt, pulling him down until their lips met in a passionate kiss. They were breathing heavily when they pulled away, their attention immediately being turned to the other two as they heard Nitori whimpering.

"How does that feel sweetheart?" Momo asked hotly. Nitori whined, nails dragging across the sofa cushion.

"So good Momo, so good." He said with a hitch of his breath. The alpha's knot wasn't quiet fully deflated but he was still pulling out, catching it slightly against the omega's hole, making him gasp sharply. His rim gave way and the younger's cock slipped out, still spurting hot streams of cum, which he aimed around the maid's hole and across his arse.

Momo let out a heavy sigh as he finished, moving back so he could collapse against the arm of the sofa at the other end. He moved his foot to the other's arse, spreading his right cheek and watching as his cum began to drip from his hole and down to his balls.

"So tasty sweetheart." He sighed wistfully, licking his lips. Kisumi looked back at Seijuro, his eyes pleading.

"Please." He whispered. "Can you~?"

"Nu uh darling, I want to fill you full of my cum." He replied. He saw the maid look away, blushing slightly, possibly from embarrassment. "Next time." He hummed quietly so only he would hear. The omega's face lit up and he pulled him down into another kiss.

"Thank you." He murmured against the alpha's lip, giving him a small peck on the lips.

Only a few minutes later Kisumi felt the man's knot deflate and he pulled out not soon after, the omega whimpering as his cum slowly trickled from his hole. He looked up at Nitori, whose arms were shaking. The other looked up at him and he suddenly got an idea. He climbed over the arm of the sofa, grabbing the other maid's shoulder, startling him.

"Kisumi?" He questioned.

"I've got an idea." He replied in a hushed tone. Nitori nodded, allowing the other to push him backwards until he was lying on his back, head in between his alpha's legs. Kisumi looked up at Momo who quirked an eyebrow and he gave a cheeky wink in return before turning around, his arse now facing the young master.

He pulled Nitori's legs up, gripping his thighs and holding them in place. He leaned down, his tongue slipping out to lap up the cum that had dripped down to the other omega's balls. He heard the younger gasp then try and mimic his actions, spreading the other's cheeks and leaning up, at the same time Kisumi lowering himself so he could reach.

He felt his tongue press against his hole, taking the cum eagerly into his mouth and swallowing. Both omega's where whining and humming at the extra stimulation they were receiving, Kisumi pressing back onto the younger maid in a silent beg for him to continue.

The two alpha's watched on with their mouth hanging open; this wasn't what either had expected to happen but both were enjoying it very much. They looked up at each other, still in slight astonishment, then looked back at their omega's as they made sensual and oddly endearing noises.

Momo bit at his lip as he watched his omega eating his brother's cum from another omega's hole; this was all a little much to process. When Nitori pulled back to breath a glob of cum dripping onto his cheek. His eyes widened in shock but felt a touch against his skin. 

He looked up seeing Momo staring down at him. The alpha ran his thumb through the cum, scooping it up and tracing the maid's lip until he opened his mouth and sucked in his thumb, sucking on it languidly. The younger ran a hand through his hair as his tongue laved gently over his skin.

Seijuro had the opposite view, watching as Kisumi's fingers dug into the other's thighs in a bruising grip as he licked across over his hole, collecting the cum on his tongue, staring up at the alpha as he made a low grumbling noise.

He couldn't help but let out another as the omega looked up at him, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth, cum pooling on his tongue. The man leaned over the arm of the chair, his tongue coming out as he moved into a kiss. He let it slip in as they kissed messily, pressing it forcefully into his mouth. When they pulled away Kisumi was panting.

"That was Momo's cum." He exclaimed.

"I don't care." Seijuro growled. "You looked so fucking hot like that." The omega smirked before moving his head back between Nitori's legs and making a loud slurping sound as he sucked and licked at the other's hole, hearing him moan quietly, burying his own face between Kisumi's cheeks.

They continued for a good few minutes until Kisumi had cleaned the other of all of the cum spilling from his hole. He pushed himself up onto his knees then heard a quiet whimper from behind him. He turned to see Nitori's face and neck covered in globs of come which must've slipped from his hole when he changed positions.

"Sorry Nitori." He apologised, turning around and crawling above the other omega. He leaned down to clean the cum off the younger's face, tongue licking fat strips across his delicate skin. He slowly moved further down, swallowing each drop of cum gratefully until he got to the other's jaw. As soon as his tongue slipped out the flick just below the omega's jaw he felt a harsh grip in his hair tugging him away and forcing him to look up at Momo. It had been painful and made the maid gasp and whimper, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"What did I tell you before?" The alpha growled. Kisumi worried at his lower lip, entire body dropping onto the omega below, their chests and hips pressing together as his head was held up by the young master.

"Not to touch his neck." The omega answered quietly.

"Who does his neck belong to?"

"You." Kisumi breathed.

"Who?"

"You young master." 

"Good boy." He hummed. "And don't forget it." He finally let go of the maid's hair, letting his head fall down next to Nitori's.

He felt hands smoothing across his back and the up to his shoulders, making him shiver as he turned to look up at Seijuro who had redressed himself.

"Come on darling, let's go get you cleaned up." He said softly, offering his hand to the omega. He took it gratefully, climbing off of Nitori. His legs gave way beneath him as he stood up from the sofa but the alpha caught him, lifting him up into his arms, the maid's legs automatically wrapping around his waist, hands curling into the back of his shirt.

"Thank you Seijuro." He mumbled, pressing a light kiss against the man's cheek. The alpha turned around, Kisumi looking over his shoulder to stare at the other two.

"Bye Nitori." He smirked, seeing Momo scowl at him as they left.

"Bye Kisumi." He hummed in return, giving him a small smile, watching as the two left.

"Let's hope no one sees them in the corridor." Momo sighed. "There is no explanation for that." 

Nitori rolled over, resting his chin on his hand as he looked down at the boy's soft cock which was still slightly stained with cum. He poked at it idly watching the younger to gage his expression. Slowly he leaned forward, licking at his cock, hearing the alpha hum then run a hand through his hair. He took it in between his lips, flicking his tongue across every piece of skin he could reach, cleaning him of all the cum.

"You're going to make me hard again if you keep going sweetheart." He murmured, tugging warningly at his hair.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked innocently as if he hadn't just had the boy's cock in his mouth.

"Of course not Ai, but Takuya will be here soon." Momo sighed.

"Oh, Mr.Uozumi, your father's adviser?" He questioned.

"Yeah, him." The boy said, his tone sounding mildly irritated.

"Do you not get on with him?"

"No, he's never liked me." He replied. "Think I always annoyed him when I was younger and I probably still do now."

"I can sympathise." Nitori grinned, earning a scowl and a nudge from the alpha.

"You're probably right." The younger shrugged. "And we should probably make ourselves more presentable."

"In a minute." Nitori yawned, resting his head on the boy's thigh. The younger stroked his hair and closed his eyes, leaning back into the sofa. They could probably relax for a few more minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape/Non-Con in this chapter, you have been warned!!

It was evening by the time Takuya arrived. The Master greeted him at the door before introducing Lord Matsuoka. They briefly spoke about financing and their new situation before taking their discussion to the drawing room.

When they entered, Nagisa was scrubbing at a cushion on one of the sofas. He looked up quickly, standing upon seeing the Master.

"Good evening Master." He spoke.

"What are you doing Nagisa?" The Master asked curiously.

"Someone spilt wine on the sofa." He explained. "I was just cleaning it up." As he spoke the three young masters entered the room to join in with their fathers' discussion. Nagisa looked over and saw Momo then saw the younger grinning.

"Well thank you Nagisa, you are excused." The Master said.

"Yes Master." He replied, bowing before making a move to leave. He stopped when he got to Momo who gestured for him to come closer. The boy smiled then leaned in so he could whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for cleaning up our mess, Ai was just too tired after it all." He muttered quietly.

"It's fine, but you owe me." The maid replied pointedly. "I didn't expect my evening to be spent cleaning cum stained sofa cushions." He shook his head. "Especially when it's not even my own." Momo flashed him another quick smile before patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of some way to get back at me." He joked.

"Oh, you know I will." The omega smirked.

"Can I ask you to do me one more favour?" The maid quirked an eyebrow at the question but listened nonetheless. "Can you just go and check on Ai, see if he needs anything?" Nagisa nodded, giving a slight curtesy to the boy. 

"Good evening young master." He departed after that, brushing past Sousuke who had just entered the room.

Momo looked up after Nagisa had left him, seeing Takuya staring at him, eyes shifting away once he realised the younger had seen him. Momo ignored it and moved over to the sofa where Seijuro and Rin were already sat, taking a seat on the other side of his brother.

The three men sat opposite as Sousuke moved further into the room, placing the tray he was carrying on the coffee table in between.

"Would our guests like tea?" He asked.

"Yes please Sousuke." Lord Matsuoka answered. He poured the tea for the man then handed him the cup and saucer. His eyes moved over to look at Takuya.

"Any tea Mr.Uozumi?" He questioned.

"Yes thank you." He replied, taking the cup and saucer once it had been handed to him.

"Rin?" His eyes moved to the younger who he saw visibly shiver at the was he said his name, deep and sultry.

"Please Sousuke." He hummed in return. The man obliged, making sure to put extra sugar in his tea, knowing how he liked it.

"Thank you." He murmured, watching as the butler began pouring tea for his Masters.

"You are excused Sousuke." Master Mikoshiba said once the man had finished.

"Yes Sir." He said with a bow before leaving the room. Rin watched him as he went, chewing on his bottom lip.

"What are we here for father?" Momo sighed. Sousuke had dragged him out of bed for this meeting and he would have much rather stayed with Nitori if it was nothing important.

"I thought that you are now old enough to sit in on these discussions." His father replied. "You three are going to take over our business one day, so I think it's important for you to learn, wouldn't you agree Takuya."

"Of course." Takuya agreed, looking up at Momo. "You seem to have grown up a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah well I presented." He defended, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not just that, there's something different about you, like a different aura." He smirked. Momo's arms dropped slowly. What was the man suggesting? Could he tell he had a mate? He squinted his eyes at the man. 

He just listened to their conversation rather than contributing, he didn't want any sort of conflict with Takuya and certainly not in front of his father. He leaned his chin in his hand, imagining what else he could be doing right now. He could still be in bed for one, curled up with his sated omega. He let out a deep sigh. Thankfully Sousuke came to save him from his boredom.

"Dinner has been served Master." He said, holding the door open.

"Well, I think that's enough for today anyway." Master Mikoshiba exclaimed, standing for his seat and gesturing for everyone else to do the same. The three youngers got up slower, Momo seeing his brother turn to him and offer his hand. He took it gratefully, the elder pulling him to his feet.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"You looked bored out of you're mind for all of that." Seijuro chuckled.

"You know I can't stand Takuya." He grumbled, folding his arms.

"I know." Seijuro replied. "But this is important to dad and you should try and look a little bit interested."

"Fine, next time." He sighed.

"Come on let's get going." Rin said, patting Momo on the  shoulder, following behind the younger as he slowly made his way to the door. Sousuke let the door shut behind them then Rin felt a hand against his waist, looking up to see the butler beside him. He cautiously looked further up the hallways seeing Seijuro with his arm slung around Momo's shoulder as they chatted, they were unlikely to look back so he leaned into the man, resting his head on his shoulder as they walked.

He felt his thumb slowly stroke over his side, making him hum lowly as he tilted his head up to look at Sousuke who was staring right back at him with those bright yet deep eyes. When they reached the dining room, the butler reluctantly removed his hand from the other's side, holding the door open for him.

"Ladies first." He smirked, seeing the younger scowl at him but then shake his head lightly with a small smile on his face. He walked in ahead of the butler, taking a seat beside Seijuro, eyes lighting up as he saw the plate of food in front of him.

"Nagisa." Momo called quietly to the maid who had just finished pouring the drinks.

"Yeah?" He asked, moving to the younger's side.

"How's Ai doing?" He questioned.

"A little tired, a little sore and his hips are an absolute state, they're covered in bruises, you might want to be a bit more gentle with him next time." Nagisa replied with a smirk.

"Nah, he likes it." Momo grinned, making Nagisa quirk an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're not exactly the same Nagisa, I bet you love it when Rei leaves marks all over you." He saw a blush spreading across the blonde's face.

"Don't say things like that Momo." He grumbled, pouting as the alpha carried on grinning at him; he'd caught him out and the younger knew it. "No more favours for you." He chided. Momo knew if it had just been the two of them, he would have swatted the back of his head. He watched as the omega walked away then heard a noise that sounded like a knowing huff. He knew instantly who it was as he had unfortunately been seated across from Takuya. He looked up at the man who was staring at him deviously. He knew he hadn't heard their conversation, they had been speaking too quietly, but it still unnerved him.

"What?" He asked impatiently, hoping the rest of the table wouldn't hear their conversation, they seemed too indulged in their own for that to be an issue.

"You two seem very friendly." He stated.

"We are." Momo retorted with a squint, still not sure where the other was taking this.

"Very friendly indeed." He added. "You really have come of age haven't you Momo, tried to grow up so fast, but you're still just a little boy, can you really give him what he needs?" The man's tone sounded teasing and Momo didn't like it one bit.

"What are you talking about?" He growled, seeing the man go to speak so he stopped him, deciding he didn't want an answer, or have to listen to his stupid rambling again. "You know what, I don't care what you have to say."

"Harsh." Takuya hummed, tilting his head slightly.

"Just shut the fuck up, I don't like you and you don't like me let's just leave it at that." He huffed.

"Aw, who said I didn't like you Momo?" He grinned maliciously.

"Don't fucking pretend." He spat. "You can't stand me."

"You're right." He sighed. "You're a little brat and if you were out of the way this job would be so much more bearable. If I can't stand it now, God knows what it'll be like when you're father steps down."

"You won't have to worry about that." Momo quipped. "When I'm in charge you'll be the first thing to go."

"Oh really?" He teased again. "It's a shame that the business will go to Seijuro then isn't it?" The slip up he had just made suddenly dawned upon him. "I mean he is the oldest after all." Momo visibly snarled at the man, a deep rumbling coming from the back of his throat. What he really wanted to do was leap across the table and tackle that smug look off the other's face, but it wouldn't be appropriate, no matter how much anger he felt towards the man.

He took a deep breath and internalised his anger, deciding to ignore Takuya and not talk to anyone else either, instead eating his food silently.

It was late by the time they had all finished. He was feeling tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed. His father and Lord Matsuoka had been drinking again but thankfully not as much as the previous day.

"We should take this back to the drawing room." Master Mikoshiba suggested.

"As much as I'd love to join you, I'm afraid I'm feeling quite tired." Takuya said.

"You just don't want to lose against me in a drinking game again." Master Mikoshiba chuckled.

"You may be right there." Takuya agreed, leaning back in his chair. 

"No worries though, I'll get Nagisa to take your stuff and show you to your room." He assured. "Nagisa." He called loudly as if he hadn't already been speaking loud enough for the maid to hear.

"Yes sir." He replied politely. "If you'll just follow me Mr.Uozumi." The man got up from his chair, throwing one last glare in Momo's direction before smirking in a way the boy could only describe as cunning. Not that it mattered to him anymore, as long as the man wasn't near him, he didn't care.

"Let me just grab your bag Mr.Uozumi." Nagisa smiled, quickly heading down the stairs and grabbing the black bag by the main entrance. He hurried back, the man watching him as he returned. "This way." He gestured, seeing the other following behind him. He felt like the man was staring at him but decided to ignore the feeling.

"This is your room Mr.Uozumi." He said, opening the door for the other who walked in ahead of him. The maid followed behind and placed his bag by the bedside table.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah." Takuya replied lowly, staring darkly at the other. "You." The maid looked confused.

"W-What?" He's questioned hesitantly.

"Come here." The man said. Nagisa was apprehensive and only took one small step before stopping and moving back again quickly. "Now." The man growled, his alpha voice deep and sultry. Nagisa couldn't deny him, as much as he wanted to make a run for the door. He stepped closer, now being able to smell the alpha, his scent rolling off him in waves.

"Good omega." He hummed when the maid was stood in front of him. He ran his hand down the side of the blonde's face and under is chin, lifting it up and staring at his neck. He was looking for something, Nagisa could tell, so he pulled away. The man stared at him darkly.

He suddenly felt himself being pushed backwards and down onto the bed, both of his wrist being pinned above his head by the alpha who also pushed his head backwards, his other hand wrapped lightly around his throat at the same time. 

Nagisa gasped, feeling his heart begin to race. The other smirked and released his hand from his neck when he found what he was looking for. He pressed his lips to the base of the omega's neck, nipping lightly as he went higher, but not hard enough to break his skin.

"Please stop." Nagisa whimpered. "I-I already have a mate."

"I can see that." He replied, fingers coming to trace along his bond mark which made the omega shiver. "But can he really give you what you need, he's so young and inexperienced." Nagisa furrowed his brow, Rei was no older than himself and he was sure his alpha hadn't even met Takuya. 

And then it clicked, Takuya was talking about Momo, he thought Momo was his mate.

"Wait, Momo's not-" He was interrupted by his own cry as the man bit lightly at his bond mark.

"And I'm going to get that little brat back for everything he's done." The man growled. That's when he felt a hand moving up his thigh and pushing the hem of his dress up until it revealed what was underneath. "What a little whore you are." He said as he let his hand run across the soft fabric of the panties, feeling his cock twitch under the touch. Takuya let go of the omega's wrist and Nagisa nearly made a run for it.

"Stay." The man asserted, alpha voice forcing him to stay put. The other pulled down his panties and took his shoes and socks off while he was at it, dropping them all to the floor.

He forcefully turned the omega over onto his stomach and unzipped his dress, pulling it off his body and dropping it to the floor as well. Nagisa heard a button pop and a zip being undone and he panicked, scrambling at the bed covers but he felt a strong force pressing him down into submission. He then felt the man tying his wrists together behind his back with his tie.

The man released him and grabbed his hips, lifting them so they were off the mattress and he could get a better view. He gripped the omega's cheeks, giving them a squeeze before spreading them apart. 

"Such a desperate little omega." He cooed. "You're so wet, you're dripping all over yourself, you don't even need preparing do you?" He felt the man pressing a finger into his hole and then let out a deep chuckle. "Your cunt is so loose, what a little whore, I bet my cock will slide right in." Nagisa could feel tears welling in his eyes, he knew what the man was going to do.

"Please don't." He sobbed, burying his face into the pillow. The man didn't listen though and pressed the head of his cock into his dripping hole. He whimpered as he felt it stretch his rim and then slide in the rest of the way with ease. He grimaced as he felt tears begin to fall across his cheeks.

"Look at that, you took me so easily, your slutty little pussy is taking my cock so well." He grinned.

"No, no, no." Nagisa pleaded. "Please stop, please, I won't tell anyone just please don't go any further."

"Don't you sound pretty when you beg." He mused. "I'd like to hear more of that, I'm sure you'll be begging for my knot soon though." The omega shook his head, muffling his sobs into the pillow.

He felt the man gripping his hips with a tight, bruising hold that would defiantly leave marks of a moment that he would rather forget. The alpha pulled out, allowing the blonde to relax for a moment before he was thrusting back in, hard and forceful, hitting that spot deep within him that had him moaning unwontedly.

He started a fast pace, pulling the omega back against himself, feeling his body quivering. Nagisa could hear the man groaning from behind him, making him want to curl in on himself. 

He kept hitting his prostate and the omega was trying his best to not let the desperate noise at the back of his throat slip out. One particularly hard thrust had him sobbing and moaning at the same time and he heard the man let out a low chuckle.

"There we go, I knew you were enjoying it." He grunted, feeling the maid's hole tighten around him.

"No." Nagisa croaked, turning his head away from the pillow so he could be heard.

"No?" He questioned, giving a powerful thrust that had the blonde's body rocking with the movement and making him whine throatily. "That's not what it sounds like." He observed with a grin. "Tell me how much you love it, tell me how good my cock makes you feel, how much better I'm fucking you than your alpha."

"Fuck you." He spat. The sound of a slap resounded through the room and then he felt the sting from where the alpha had slapped him across the arse.

"Hasn't your alpha taught you manners?" He growled. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some respect." 

He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around the omega's throat, forcing him upwards until their bodies were flush together. He kept his hand tight until he heard the maid gasping for breath and could see the tips of his ears burning red then gave him another stinging slap across his face, making him whimper.

"You're not going to talk back to me again, are you?" He grunted, speeding up his thrusts, making Nagisa squirm against his body, trying to stop the man from hitting his prostate, he didn't want to get off on this, he felt guilty enough already. "Are you?"

"No." He gasped. "No sir."

"There's a good boy." He hummed, caressing a had down the omega's chest, pinching his perky nipples as he went. "Good and submissive, just how an omega should be." He twisted the hard nub, hearing the maid gasp and whine. "Such pretty tits as well, so sensitive." His tone was teasing and degrading in every way. Nagisa would have retorted if he knew it wouldn't earn him a smack. "Would look even prettier if they were covered in marks, don't you think?" His heart was hammering in his chest and he knew the alpha could feel it. "I'm sure your mate would love to see you covered in another alpha's marks."

His eyes welled up again at that; he could handle the pain, but he couldn't handle the thought of betrayal, that Rei would have to see him like this and know what he'd done with another alpha whether he had wanted to or not.

"At least that way he'd see you for the whore you are." With those words the man was pulling out of him and turning him around before pressing him down into the bed. Nagisa wriggled uncomfortably, his hands digging into his lower back.

Takuya wasted no time spreading his legs and pressing back in, feeling the omega's body keen as he was filled again. He started up a similar rhythm to before, but he was hitting the maid's prostate at a different angle, a smug grin spreading across his face as he heard him let out a high pitched moan.

Nagisa had his eyes screwed shut but they opened abruptly as he felt the alpha's wet, heated tongue flicking across one of his nipples before circling around the other. His breath hitched as he felt the man's mouth close around him, teeth scraping across the sensitive nub, making his hips involuntarily buck upwards. He saw the other look up and smirk, then move to the other nipple and repeat the same action.

Nagisa was panting, his breathing laboured as he felt the man begin to nip and suck at his chest. He cried out, wriggling against his restraints, trying to get the other to stop. He began to kick his legs but felt Takuya grabbing them, bending them at the knee, then pushing them closer to his chest which allowed him to thrust even deeper into the omega. Nagisa let out a wanton moan, his head tipping back as he did so. He heard the man let out a low laugh from above him.

"You're trying so hard not to show it, but I can see how much you're enjoying this." He teased. Nagisa shook his head. "But look at your little cock, look at how wet it is." His cock was indeed hard and leaking across his pale skin, but he couldn't help it, and it certainly didn't mean he was enjoying himself. 

The man kept driving into him, harder and deeper, hips rapidly pistoning in and out in a way that had the whole bed rocking. 

He didn't even bother begging the man to stop anymore, he knew he wouldn't. He turned his head away, closing his eyes and trying to block out the other's noises. He let his body go lax and pliant, allowing the man to just use him as he pleased. He could feel fresh tears streaking down his cheeks as the man lifted his hips higher so he could drive himself in deeper, indulging himself in the omega's smooth walls.

"Your pussy's getting tighter." He rumbled, pulling the maid out of the trance like state he was trying to put himself into. "Does that mean you want my knot, hm?" It suddenly dawned on him how this was going to end, new tears spilling across his face as he looked up at the man with bleary eyes, having to blink away the tears. "Go on, tell me how much you want my knot, beg me for it."

"No." The omega snarled, lifting his head up and spitting in the man's face. The man's features turned fierce, eyes angriest he'd seen them.

"You little shit." He growled, gripping his face between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing tightly. "You're going to regret that." He smacked his cheek with his other hand, seeing the red imprint of his hand flare up on the maid's pale skin then spat in his face. "You're going to take my knot, and you're going to fucking enjoy it." He gritted, moving one hand to pull his hair, forcing his head back and the other digging into his side, nails raking across his skin until the omega was sure he was bleeding. 

His moth moved to his collar bone which the alpha promptly bit into, making the maid cry out in pain. He body writhed against the other, as he tried to push him away, even though he knew his attempts would be futile. He heard the man's breathing getting deeper and felt his knot begin to swell, hitting his rim every time he thrust into him.

"Here you go whore, this is what you want." He grunted, thrusts getting slower but deeper as he got closer and closer.

"No, no, stop, please stop." He whimpered, feeling the man's knot growing larger. 

"So now you want to beg?" He huffed with a breathy chuckle. "It's too late for that." Nagisa bit at his lower lip, looking pleadingly up at the alpha.

"Please don't, not inside, please." He begged, seeing the other smirk.

"Don't try and act all sweet and innocent now boy." He sniggered. "Besides, knotting your omega pussy will be the best part." He was crying again, hot tears streaming down his face as he waited for his inevitable fate. 

The alpha was making all sorts of animalistic noises from above him, his thrusts getting uneven and stuttery, nothing like Rei's refined way, all his movements were fluid and precise. He found himself crying harder as he thought about his alpha.

His breathing got laboured as he began to grunt heavily. He let out a loud, low groan and then he felt the man's knot pop and begin to fill him, spreading his rim wide to accommodate. The alpha was digging his fingers in hard to pull the omega's towards himself as he came. Nagisa felt himself shiver as he man leaned down and kissed him. He stayed still as it happened, feeling his tongue slipping in before he pulled back and bit down hard on his lower lip. He could taste the coppery tang of blood as the alpha pulled away. He then felt him pulling back, his knot tugging at his rim, making his breath hitch.

"No." He said without thinking.

"No?" The man asked.

"It hurts." He breath. He could feel just how big the man's knot still was. "Please don't."

"Thought you didn't want my knot, and now your begging to keep it in you." He chuckled, pulling back even further. Nagisa started panting, chest rising and falling rapidly. "You've not behaved very well either, I don't think you deserve my knot."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please." He whimpered.

"Too late for that." He hummed, grabbing the omega's thighs and spreading them as far as they would go. Nagisa then felt him pulling back again, his knot catching on his rim, making it burn as he tried to pull its ridiculous width out. The omega was sobbing, trembles wracking his body. 

His rim finally gave way and he choked out a scream, feeling it immediately try to close around nothing. He could feeling how gaping wide it was as the man's cum began to trickle from his hole. He heard Takuya chuckling and opened his eyes to look up at him from where he was still spreading his thighs, watching as his cum spilled from the omega's abused hole.

He finally let the maid's legs go and watched as he rolled onto his side, curling in on himself and beginning to sob quietly. He tucked himself back into his trousers and stood by the side of the bed, staring down at the omega.

"You've made a mess of the bed Nagisa, looks like you're going to have to clean it up." He sneared as the other looked up at him through fuzzy eyes. He began to walk towards the door before stopping abruptly as it was forcefully swung open. Nagisa could smell him before he saw him.

"Rei." He whined, looking up and seeing his alpha stood in the doorway, face dropping as he saw the state of the omega. He turned to Takuya, anger raging in his eyes. He let out a low snarl before he was lunging at the man, pushing him up against the wall and giving him a swift punch across the face.

"You fucking bastard." He growled, feeling the man push back against him, but the rage was making him ridiculously strong so he just slammed him right back into place, watching as the other winced when his head hit the wall. "How fucking dare you do that to my omega, you piece of shit." 

"Your omega?" He exclaimed, grabbing the alpha's wrists to try and pull him away. He began to struggle against him again, so Rei just pushed him to the floor, punching him once more. He felt the other retaliate, quickly kneeing him in the stomach, but he had him pinned down, one hand wrapped around his throat, sitting on him to keep him down as he repeatedly swung at the other alpha.

Nagisa didn't bother telling his alpha to stop, he felt too weak and Takuya didn't deserve any sympathy.

"Nagisa." He heard his name being said so looked up to see Sousuke and Momo in the doorway. The two of them looked shocked. Momo came over, kneeling down by the bed.

"What has he done to you Nagisa?" He worried, stroking a hand through the omega's hair. The blonde looked up at him before he began to cry again.

"I-I need Rei." He sobbed. Momo turned to Sousuke who was already pulling Rei away from the other. 

"Stop Sousuke." He gritted, struggling against the butler. "I have to do this, you've seen what he did to Nagisa, this bastard has to pay." He kicked a leg out, managing to get the alpha in the jaw, seeing him wince and clutch where the other had just struck.

"Nagisa needs you Rei, go and look after him." He replied calmly. The chef stopped his struggling and looked back to the bed, seeing Nagisa curled up, crying, Momo running a hand through his hair. It should be him comforting his omega, not Momo.

He moved over quickly, Momo looking up at him and getting the message. He moved away, allowing Rei to take his place. The alpha ran a hand through his omega's blonde hair, feeling him lean into the touch.

"Rei." He whimpered as the man climbed onto the bed, lifting him up so he could sit with the other in between his legs, the omega curled up into his chest.

"I'm here Nagisa." He cooed, going to run a hand down the other's back, but feeling his arms there instead. He looked down, seeing the maid's wrists tied together with Takuya's tie. "Bastard." He growled, quickly untying his omega, the other's hands instantly coming up to curl in his shirt, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry Rei, I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"Sorry for what, none of this is your fault Nagisa." He soothed, rubbing his mate's back gently. "Now can I have a look at you, I want to make sure you're okay." Nagisa nodded, feeling the man tilting his head up so he could look at his tear streaked face. He instantly saw his busted up lips and ran his thumb along it softly. "Does it hurt sweetheart?" He asked. Nagisa shook his head. 

Rei moved on, helping the omega to sit up. He looked at his partner's neck to make sure that bastard hadn't tried to claim him for himself. There were bruises forming and obvious bite marks, but no bleeding. He saw a similar situation on the blonde's chest, covered in forming bruises, his nipples looking red and raw. He ran his finger across one and heard the other gasp, making him stop and look up at him worriedly.

"Sensitive." Nagisa managed to croak.

"Sorry." Rei hummed, watching as the maid turned his head to the side. That's when he saw a faint red handprint on his omega's cheek. He let out a deep snarl as he had a closer look. "Did he hit you?" He questioned angrily. 

"Yeah." Nagisa whispered.

"Coward." He muttered, moving around to look over more of the other's body. He could see scratch marks down his sides and bruising around his hips where the man had obviously been gripping him. He got to his arse and saw another handprint standing out against the maid's pale skin. Spreading the omega's cheeks he let a low rumbled escape his throat. The other's hole was red and gaping wide, far wider than he'd ever seen it before. Then he saw a dribbled of cum fall from his hole.

"Did he knot you?" He breathed, trying to calm himself down. Nagisa nodded, beginning to cry again. Rei slowly traced a finger around the puffy, abused hole and heard the blonde cry out, body trying to move away from the touch. "What's he done to you sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"He pulled it out." The maid whimpered.

"He pulled what out?" He asked encouragingly.

"His knot." He sobbed. "He pulled it out before it had gone down." Rei stroked his hair then pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

Sousuke had been listening to their conversation as he walked over to Takuya. He grabbed the man's shirt, hauling him up off the floor with one hand and shoving him against the wall.

"You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that." He heard Momo say from where he was now stood beside him.

"This is your fault Momo." He spat. "It was supposed to be your omega."

"My omega?" The younger questioned.

"Don't pretend you little shit, I know you have one." He growled.

"It doesn't make this situation any different, you were going to rape someone's omega either way." 

"And I'd do it again,  just to get back at you." He snarled. "I bet your omega would be a good fuck as well." Momo didn't get enough time to retort as Sousuke reeled back and swung, punching the man across the face. He heard Takuya groan in pain and when he turned back he saw blood dripping from his nose.

"What happened to the guest's safety first, hm?" Momo asked, voice laced with amusement.

"He deserved it, scum bag." Sousuke replied. "What are we going to with him?"

"We'll take him to dad, see what he has to say." Momo answered, gesturing for the butler to follow him. "Rei, Nagisa, will you two be okay?" Rei nodded.

"I'll take him to his room." He said quietly. Momo nodded and left the room with Sousuke following as he dragged Takuya along with him. They both made their way to the drawing room, Momo swinging the door open forcefully as the got their.

"Momo?" He father questioned from where he was sat on the sofa with Lord Matsuoka. He saw Sousuke stood beside his son, a firm hand against the collar of Takuya's shirt. He noticed his advisor was looking a little roughed up, his nose bleeding. "What is the meaning of this?" That prompted everyone in the room to turn and look at them. Sousuke pushed him forward into the room.

"I don't know how to put this without being blunt so I'm just going to say it." Momo sighed. "Takuya... raped Nagisa."

"What?" His father asked. "Momotarou, this isn't something to joke about." Seijuro stood from the sofa and hurried over to his brother, grabbing his shoulder.

"Momo I know you hate Takuya but that really isn't something to joke about." He hissed.

"I'm not, this is serious, you should've seen Nagisa, he left him in an absolute state." Momo huffed.

"Sousuke, is this true?" Master Mikoshiba asked, standing from his seat.

"Yes sir, I'm afraid so." He answered.

"Takuya." He breath. "Why?" The man averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to meet the Master's questioning gaze.

"To get back at me." Momo answered for him when he knew the other wasn't going to.  He saw his father giving him a confused look. "He's never liked me." He explained. "He was meant to go for Nitori, but he got the wrong omega."

"What are you? Are you saying~?" His father stuttered.

"Nitori is my omega, my mate." He confessed. It felt good to say it out loud, but he wasn't sure how his father would take it. "And this bastard wanted to hurt him, but got Nagisa instead."

"Takuya." The man growled. "After so long as my advisor, I thought you could be trusted, but you do something so despicable to one of my staff, and on top of that as a way to try and hurt my son." He shook his head. "I don't need you're assistance any longer, I want you off my property." He turned away then looked back over his shoulder. "Sousuke if you will."

"Of course Master." He answered, grabbing Takuya by the collar again and dragging him out of the room. It fell silent, Momo twiddling his thumbs and chewing on his lower lip, the full scale of his admittance now baring down on him.

"That was very brave of you Momo." Seijuro whispered to him.

"Or stupid." He muttered in return, feeling the other pat his back. Their father slowly walked towards them, gesturing for Seijuro to leave them alone. Gently he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, making sure he was looking at him.

"Dad, look, I can explai~" He was interrupted by the man.

"Momo." He sighed. "Is what you said about Nitori true?" The boy looked away hastily.

"Y-Yeah." He replied hesitantly. "I was going to tell you, honestly, it's just I never found the right time." His father sighed heavily. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad Momo, just a little shocked, I mean, he's a worker, a maid." He exclaimed

"I know, but I don't care about that, he's always been there for me, he's always been so good to me and it just feels right." The boy sighed.

"Son if you're happy, then I don't care who you're with." He smiled, bringing the boy into a hug. "I don't know how to break the news to your mother though, she was hoping one of you would take an interest in Gou, but I guess there's always Seijuro, and if not at least your sister married a Duke."

"I guess." Momo shrugged.

"Now come on, let's have a drink to celebrate."

 

***********

 

Nitori was awoken from his light sleep by the creaking of the door. He looked over and saw Momo trying to creep into the room.

"Did I wake you?" He asked in a hushed tone. The maid shook his head, feeling the younger slip into bed behind him moments later. He rolled over so he could face his alpha, snuggling close to his chest.

"Kisumi told me about what happened to Nagisa." He murmured. "I feel so guilty, it was supposed to be me but, poor Nagisa."

"Hey, it's nobodies fault but his, you don't need to feel like that, none of us knew what he was going to do." Momo soothed.

"Is he still in the house?" Nitori asked quickly. Momo could feel the nervousness radiating off his omega, he must've been worried Takuya was still around and might come and find him.

"No, father kicked him out for good." He answered. "I'll sleep with you tonight if that would make you feel better." Nitori nodded, pulling the boy even closer. "And we can probably sleep together every night from now on."

"What do you mean?" Nitori questioned.

"I accidentally told my father that you were my mate." He answered.

"Accidentally?" The maid chuckled

"It just kind of came out when I was trying to tell him what had happened." He explained.

"And how did he take it?" The omega asked.

"Pretty well actually." He replied. "It may have been because he was a little drunk, but he didn't seem too bothered."

"Really?" Nitori smiled. Momo nodded and saw his smile spread wider, his arms wrapping around the younger's neck so he could pull him closer.

"Are you happy?" The boy laughed, wrapping his arms around the omega in return.

"Of course I am." He answered giddily. "Now we don't have to hide it anymore." He beamed up at his alpha who had a warm smile set across his face.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Momo sighed happily. Even in the dim light of the room he could see Nitori blush.

"Shush." He mumbled, eyes averting away from the other. The younger leaned down, burying his face in the omega's neck and peppering light kisses across his skin, hearing the other begin to giggle. He rolled them over so Nitori was in his back and he was hovering over him, staring down at his happy omega. He leaned down to kiss him sweetly.

"How about we celebrate?" Momo asked suggestively.

"By fucking?" Nitori questioned.

"No, by making love." The boy replied wistfully.

"Oh my god, no, that's so cheesy, stop." Nitori whined, pressing the palm of his hand to the boy's face to try and stop him from saying anything further.

"I think the word you're looking for is romantic." The boy retorted.

"At least buy me dinner first." Nitori joked.

"I think we're way past that." Momo chuckled, flopping back down onto the bed beside the other. "But I'd be happy to treat you anytime."

"Mmm that sounds nice." He hummed sleepily, curling up into the alpha's side. "But not right now, how about tomorrow?"

"Like I said, anytime sweetheart." He soothed. "We've got all the time in the world."


End file.
